


Secrets

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: And Alex is the supportive sister, F/F, Kara is really bad at lying, Lena is the supportive girlfriend, Maggie is the ray of sunshine that she always is, SuperCorp, With a side of Sanvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Announcing to the room that you slept with someone probably isn't the best way to tell your friends that you're in a relationship.





	

“Babe, come on, it’ll be fine.”

Kara is sure it won’t be. She’s not sure what will happen but it’ll be something bad. “You don’t know that.”

“Yes I do,” Lena says, reaching out to give Kara’s hand a quick reassuring squeeze. They’re standing outside of Alex’s apartment together, about to enter. Alex had wanted to host games night this time as she wanted her and Maggie to host it together and Kara had let her, especially since it gave her one less thing to think about tonight.

Lena had started coming to their games night’s too about a month ago but since last week, their relationship has moved from close friends to something a lot more and Kara’s yet to tell her friends about it.

“But what if people know?” Kara hasn’t even told her sister yet and this isn’t the way she wants her to find out.              

“How’re they going to now?”

“I don’t know but what if they do?”

“Would it bother you if they did?” Kara can hear the uncertainty in her voice, knows it is the doubts about who her family were that are lingering in her mind. Lena doesn’t want her last name to make things difficult between them, mostly with what her friends would think if they knew Kara was dating a Luthor.

“No, but,” Kara pauses, “I want them to know you for you, to hold no judgment of you being a Luthor when they find out we’re dating.”

Lena smiles, she really can’t help it around Kara, “I like it when you say that we’re dating.”

Despite her nerves, Kara smiles too, “what if I call you my girlfriend?”

Kara is thrilled when Lena blushes.

“Ok,” Kara nods. Gathering her courage, she’s faced dozens of aliens, she can face her friends. After quickly kissing Lena on the cheek, she turns and knocks on Alex’s door.

The door swings open and Kara is surprised to find Maggie there instead of Alex.

“Hey,” Maggie greets, smile wide as she gestures them inside. Kara grins back, so happy that her sister’s found someone like Maggie, she can tell how happy they are together.

A quick look around the room and she sees they’re the last to arrive. Winn and Mon-El are already setting up their first game, dealing out cards, and Kara can hear Winn explaining the rules to Mon-El even though they’ve played it before.

Her eyes find James and Alex talking in the kitchen but Alex turns when she sees Kara and practically bounces over to give her a hug. Clearly Alex is excited about hosting games night with Maggie. Kara hugs her a bit longer than usual, too happy for her right now to let go.

“Food’s going to be here soon so we can eat then the boys want to start games night off with Uno, how does that sound?”

Kara grins, “as long as there’s food, I’m in.”

Both Lena and Alex shake their heads at her and Kara finds herself relaxing, maybe things would be ok.

xxx

Usually if Kara were to think something like that, things would immediately go bad and she’d curse herself for thinking that they’d be fine in the first place. But tonight is actually going surprisingly well. They’re on their third game, everyone is having fun and as far as Kara can tell, no suspects anything out of the ordinary is going on between her and Lena.

She kind of wishes they did know though, because her one problem is that she’s gotten so close to Lena, so comfortable around her even before they’d started dating, that now having to restrain herself from being physically close to her is difficult. When Lena had beaten them all at Uno, Kara wanted nothing more to give her a kiss on the cheek and celebrate the win with her. When Lena had shifted beside her on the couch and their thighs had ended up pressed together, Kara wanted to shift even closer and place her hand on Lena’s thigh. She couldn’t even put her arm on the back of the couch or lean into Lena’s side like she usually would for fear that everyone would figure them out. Once they were alone, back at Kara’s place, she promised herself she was going to show Lena just how much she missed being able to be more physical with her this evening.

But for now she’s stuck just being near Lena and that’ll have to be enough for now. The smiles Lena keeps sending her way are helping though.

Kara has been too busy distracted by Lena to notice but Alex has been watching her and she knows something’s different with Kara tonight, had it confirmed when she asked Maggie about it too.

Kara gets up to get everyone more drinks as she’s already out in this round of their current game and after a nod from Maggie, Alex follows her too. She wants to know what’s up with Kara tonight and now’s the perfect opportunity to get her alone.

“Is everything ok?” Alex’s voice is low and Kara knows that she doesn’t want everyone else to hear this conversation. Kara just can’t figure out why, they’re not usually ones to keep things from their friends. Unless it’s Supergirl related? Everyone is the room knows she’s Supergirl though, except Alex doesn’t know that Lena knows. Kara feels guilty for keeping that from her too.

“Everything’s fine, why?”

Alex gives her a look. “Are you sure? You’ve been acting weird all night?”

Kara’s quick to defend herself, “no, I haven’t.”

Alex thinks about it and amends her statement, “well since we all sat down to play games you have.”

“No I haven’t,” Kara repeats, trying to pin point what Alex could be talking about but coming up with nothing.

“You’ve just seemed off all night,” Alex says, a bit worried now as she places her hand on Kara’s arm, “are you sure you’re feeling ok? You’ve kept to yourself more tonight, there’s been less hugs than usual.”

“I’m fine,” Kara insists.

Alex thinks for a moment, “has something happened between you and Lena?”

Kara instantly goes red and splutters, “what! No, of course not!”

She says that a bit too loud and draws the attention of the entire room.

Kara lowers her voice again, ignoring the suspicious looks everyone is sending her, “nothing’s happened, everything’s fine.”

“So I don’t have threaten her for hurting you?” Alex has to protect her baby sister after all, even if she’s grown to quite like Lena over the past month.

“Hurt me?” _Where has that idea come from?_ Kara thinks.

Alex shrugs, “like I said, you haven’t been as affectionate with everyone, well with her, tonight.”

“Oh,” Kara says, not sure how to respond to that, maybe she should’ve allowed herself some of the small touches earlier.

“So she hasn’t done anything then?”

“No,” Kara answers but unfortunately for her, Alex can tell she’s lying.

“Kara, I swear, if she hurt you-“

“We slept together,” Kara blurts. That definitely gains the attention of the room as too late Kara realises she’s yelled the words. She ignores the voices she can now hear in favour of focusing on Alex. She had to tell Alex something, couldn’t have her thinking bad thoughts about Lena but she realises now that that probably wasn’t the best thing to say.

Alex’s mouth is hanging open, “what?”

“Ummm…..” Maybe that hadn’t been the right way to spring that news on her sister (or all her friends). At least they don’t know she’s talking about Lena.

“Did she hurt you?” Alex repeats when she gains her composure, she didn’t need to know that but that still doesn’t explain her behaviour, “is that why you’ve been acting weird around her all night?”

“No!”

Alex looks confused, “then what is it? Something’s different.”

“We’re dating,” Kara admits, “we were just trying to keep it to ourselves for now.”

Kara looks incredibly nervous and Alex instantly knows why they were really keeping it a secret, it was her reaction, and their friends reaction, when they’d all first found out Kara had been friends with a Luthor. She has to show Kara she trusts Lena now, and trusts that it’s her decision about who she wants to date.

"Ok then," Alex nods and then she surprises Kara by opening her arms and pulling her into a hug.

When Alex moves back she's smiling and Kara can't help but smile too, relief washing over her.

"But please, from now on, could you refrain from telling me what happens behind closed doors with you and Lena. I really don't need to be thinking about that." Alex screws up her face.

Despite blushing profusely, Kara laughs, "that's just payback for all the times I've had to listen to you go on about Maggie." Alex is blushing now too and Kara laughs again.

"So everything's good between the two of you?" Alex needs to make sure.

Kara can't help but grin as she thinks about Lena, the last four days that they've officially been together have been amazing. And even before that, when they were still just friends, Kara was happy spending time together. She's never felt like this about anyone before, didn't know it was possible to feel like this about someone.

"Everything's great."

"Good," Alex smiles and squeezes Kara's arm, she can tell how happy Lena has made her sister. Even before she knew they were together, even before they were actually together, Alex had seen how special their relationship was. "We'll have to go on a double date some time, I need to get to know Lena better if she's as important to you as she seems to be."

Kara grins and pulls her sister into another hug.

They grab the drinks that Kara was meant to be getting before and make their way back over to the others to see how the game is progressing. Or Kara hopes the game is progressing and they’re not all discussing who she could’ve potentially slept with.

Kara walks back to the couch, smile on her face as everyone looks at her suspiciously. She can tell they’re all dying to ask her questions and she’s surprised when none of them do. The look Lena’s giving her though is clearly “are you ok?” and Kara nods as she sits back down and makes a decision. Now that Alex knows, she doesn’t want to hide anymore so Kara throws her arm around Lena’s shoulder, snuggles into her side.

“Kara?” Lena asks, a quick look around the room lets her know that they are in fact the centre of attention and she wonders if Kara knows what she’s doing, wonders how easy it will be for them to make the connection to her previous words and what they’re doing now. Lena doesn’t care if they find out, it’s going to happen sooner or later, she just hopes they’ll all approve.

Kara pulls her head back so she can look Lena in the eye, "yes?" She's the picture of innocence and Lena finds it adorable.

"Ummm..." Lena's eyes flick to their friends, has Kara forgotten where they are? Even after Kara’s statement before, it still doesn’t mean everyone knows about them. Or at least they didn’t until Kara sat back down.

“I knew it!” Winn shouts, jumping up to point between the two women now cuddled together on the couch. Lena’s really not surprised that Winn has made the connection. But if Kara is this relaxed about it then she’ll follow her lead.

“Sit down, you did not,” Alex says, shaking her head Winn.

“I did!” Maggie says from Alex’s side, grin on her face, she’d questioned Alex about their relationship weeks ago.

“Whatever,” Winn grumbles as he takes his seat again, Alex and Maggie laughing at him.

“Surprise,” Kara says, eyeing her friends warily as they turn to her and she wonders if any of them will say anything. Lena takes her hand and squeezes it and Kara feels herself relax a bit, it helps just knowing Lena is with her.

There’s silence for a few moments before Maggie speaks, “bit of advice, Kara. Maybe next time you tell people you’re dating, it’d probably be best if you didn’t announce it by saying you had sex, a simple “this is my girlfriend, Lena,” will do.”

That breaks the bit of awkwardness that had descended over the group and everyone laughs. Kara turns to Lena and because she doesn’t have to hide her feelings any longer, she leans over and places a soft kiss on her lips.

“Eww no we don’t need to see that!” Kara would be offended but she can tell Winn is joking. She’s going to fight back anyway.

“That’s not fair, Maggie and Alex kiss all the time!”

Winn looks over to the other couple and just because she can, Alex leans over and kisses her girlfriend.

“Ok, fair point.”

Winn is grinning at her and Kara looks over to see James and Mon-El smiling at her too. Next she looks over at Maggie and Alex but they’re too busy looking at each other to notice. They really were sickeningly cute sometimes, would the others start thinking that about her and Lena too? She kind of hopes so, Alex and Maggie make a cute couple.

Kara finally looks back to Lena and finds her already smiling at her, the look in her eyes making her heart skip a beat. It’s the same way Maggie and Alex look at each other and she can tell how in love they are.

Kara cuddles back into Lena’s side, relaxing now that she knows her friends no longer judge Lena the way they had in the beginning and they accept that she’s dating her. Maybe the way she told them wasn’t the best way to do it but Kara’s glad it worked out anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl  
> Prompts are welcome.


End file.
